I Like It
I like It (좋아요 / Jyo A Yo) es la sexta canción del single 2 COOL 4 SKOOL y la segunda canción de SKOOL LUV AFFAIR (Special Addition). La canción fue presentada en USA durante la grabación de American Hustle Life. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Wanna be loved… Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it niga ollineun modeun sajinmada johayo nambalhaneun cheoeum boneun jeo namja nuguya a matda na ije namjachingu aniji jayeonseure ni beonho nulleotjanha jeonhwana katokhajani kkok jineun geot gatgo mworado an hamyeon nal singyeongdo an sseul geot gateo wae sirheoyo beoteuneun eomneunde sirheo jeo samsip myeot myeong jung hanaga doeneun ge yeogido jotago jeogido jotago hanbeonman noljago wae geuri gomnyago Uh f**k that all stupid b*******s ijen nae kkeodo aninde wae ppaetgineun geot gateunji haha neon na eobsi cham jal sane nunkkol siryeounikka noneun geot jom salsalhae mokkkaji ollaon jeojureul samkigo oneuldo johayoreul nureuji shit neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it chingu nomi nureun johayoro boineun ni eolgureun hwolssin joha boyeo sae namchingwa jjigeun sajin sok tag tag deokbune chueok sogeuro nan backspace geu sesangeun eoneusae dadeul meomchwoinneunde nan wae yeojeonhi geu sigane geolchyeoinneunde Ha neon nae saenggageul halkka halkka gominhamyeo johayoreul nureulkka malkka susip beoneul banbokhae neoui maeumeun machi dandudaecheoreom nareul ssakduk gachaeobsi jallanaetjiman nan dokkaebi gamtu mollae dagaga neoui ilsangsaenghwareul maennal bone geuttaemada meorissogeun baekpalbeonnoe Oh shit nae saenggageun halkka halkka gominhamyeo johayoreul nureuji malja neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it neo yojeume eotteoke jinaego inna gunggeumhae boni johayoga bitna na eobsi jal saneun niga wae saenggangnatji chajaon geon hansimman deo nado nureugo galge ni geul wie nan yojeum neo eobsi ireoke jinae Know you want it neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it |-| Live Ver. =Wanna be loved… Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it niga ollineun modeun sajinmada johayo nambalhaneun cheoeum boneun jeo namja nuguya a matda na ije namjachingu aniji jayeonseure ni beonho nulleotjanha jeonhwana katokhajani kkok jineun geot gatgo mworado an hamyeon nal singyeongdo an sseul geot gateo wae sirheoyo beoteuneun eomneunde sirheo jeo samsip myeot myeong jung hanaga doeneun ge yeogido jotago jeogido jotago hanbeonman noljago wae geuri gomnyago Uh f**k that all stupid b*******s ijen nae kkeodo aninde wae ppaetgineun geot gateunji haha neon na eobsi cham jal sane nunkkol siryeounikka noneun geot jom salsalhae mokkkaji ollaon jeojureul samkigo oneuldo johayoreul nureuji shit neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it chingu nomi nureun johayoro boineun ni eolgureun hwolssin joha boyeo sae namchingwa jjigeun sajin sok tag tag deokbune chueok sogeuro nan backspace geu sesangeun eoneusae dadeul meomchwoinneunde nan wae yeojeonhi geu sigane geolchyeoinneunde Ha neon nae saenggageul halkka halkka gominhamyeo johayoreul nureulkka malkka susip beoneul banbokhae neoui maeumeun machi dandudaecheoreom nareul ssakduk gachaeobsi jallanaetjiman nan dokkaebi gamtu mollae dagaga neoui ilsangsaenghwareul maennal bone geuttaemada meorissogeun baekpalbeonnoe Oh shit nae saenggageun halkka halkka gominhamyeo johayoreul nureuji malja neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it neo yojeume eotteoke jinaego inna gunggeumhae boni johayoga bitna na eobsi jal saneun niga wae saenggangnatji chajaon geon hansimman deo nado nureugo galge ni geul wie nan yojeum neo eobsi ireoke jinae Know you want it neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it |-| BTS Begins Ver. = neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved neowaui same love Baby I want it |-| Hangul =Wanna be loved… Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 니가 올리는 모든 사진마다 좋아요 남발하는 처음 보는 저 남자 누구야 아 맞다 나 이제 남자친구 아니지 자연스레 니 번호 눌렀잖아 전화나 카톡하자니 꼭 지는 것 같고 뭐라도 안 하면 날 신경도 안 쓸 것 같어 왜 싫어요 버튼은 없는데 싫어 저 삼십 몇 명 중 하나가 되는 게 여기도 좋다고 저기도 좋다고 한번만 놀자고 왜 그리 곱냐고 Uh f**k that all stupid b*******s 이? 내 꺼도 아닌데 왜 뺏기는 것 같은지 하하 넌 나 없이 참 잘 사네 눈꼴 시려우니까 노는 것 좀 살살해 목까지 올라온 저주를 삼키고 오늘도 좋아요를 누르지 shit 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 친구 놈이 누른 좋아요로 보이는 니 얼굴은 훨씬 좋아 보여 새 남친과 찍은 사진 속 tag tag 덕분에 추억 속으로 난 backspace 그 세상은 어느새 다들 멈춰있는데 난 왜 여전히 그 시간에 걸쳐있는데 Ha 넌 내 생각을 할까 할까 고민하며 좋아요를 누를까 말까 수십 번을 반복해 너의 마음은 마치 단두대처럼 나를 싹둑 가차없이 잘라냈지만 난 도깨비 감투 몰래 다가가 너의 일상생활을 맨날 보네 그때마다 머릿속은 백팔번뇌 Oh shit 내 생각은 할까 할까 고민하며 좋아요를 누르지 말자 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it 너 요즘에 어떻게 지내고 있나 궁금해 보니 좋아요가 빛나 나 없이 잘 사는 니가 왜 생각났지 찾아온 건 한심만 더 나도 누르고 갈게 니 글 위에 난 요즘 너 없이 이렇게 지내 Know you want it 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool wanna be cool wanna be loved 너와의 same love Baby I want it |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial 2 COOL 4 SKOOL ver. *Página Oficial SKOOL LUV AFFAIR ver. Curiosidades * Es el debut de Slow Rabbit como escritor y productor para el grupo. * Esta canción posee una "Slow Jam Remix", de la edición Repackage del album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR sin embargo, no posee cambios en la letra ni las lineas de cada miembro. * I Like It Pt.2 ~ at that place ~ es la segunda parte de esta canción, solo disponible ofcialmente en la discografía japonesa del grupo. ** En el concierto BTS Live Trilogy I: BTS BEGINS, Jungkook, Jimin, Jin y V (quien no cantó) presentaron el coro de esta canción para luego cantar "I Like It Pt.2" versión coreana. * Durante el episodio RUN! BTS que grabaron durante el WINGS TOUR en chile, debian escoger una canción sin MV y crear uno, dentro de las candidatas estaba esta canción, propuesta por RM afirmando que es "una gran canción que no tiene MV" * Es la primera canción del grupo donde se puede escuchar a J-Hope cantar al inicio de su verso. * La canción apareció luego de 4 años del debut de BTS en un show de música coreana el 12 de Octubre de 2017 en el programa de la cadena Mnet llamado "BTS COUNTDOWN". Categoría:Canciones